Kidnapped Hedgehog
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic gets kidnapped by Rosy the Rascal and it's Peach's job to save him. Some Zelda characters included as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This story idea was sugested by one of my favorited artist Jacksonangelo105, so I decided to take his idea! Enjoy!**

 **And you too, Jacksonangelo105! I hope you like it and thanks for your sugestion! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rosy strikes back**

Sonic the blue hedgehog and Peach the cherry princess are married to each other. Peach was so happy that someone finally asked for marriage, because Mario never asked her that; he only likes to save her and only get rewards from her, like cakes and kisses. Peach didn't want that. As for Sonic, he wanted to marry someone who is sweet, kind, and caring to him, like Peach, and also in a place that allows free time, and the Mushroom Kingdom allowed that. As for his stalker Amy, he thinks that she's annoying because she never gives up chasing him, and she even wanted to force him in marriage (that moment from Sonic Heroes). And for Sally Acorn, she was a rude and selfish princess, and the Kingdom of Knothole didn't allow free time, and he didn't want that. Both were very lucky to get what they most wanted.

Sonic and Peach were now King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, and they have two children; one is a male hedgehog who looks just like his father, but he has mother's sky blue eyes, and the other child was a human girl like her mother, but she had father's emerald eyes. Their names were Alex and Lily.

It was a beautiful morning in the Kingdom, and Alex and Lily were playing in the Castle's courtyard, while Sonic and Peach watches them, having a conversation.

"It feels so great to become Queen, Sonikku. I bet Bowser is so jealous now!" Peach giggles.

"Yeah, that turtle guy can't even stand a chance! It also feels great to be King too, and I'm glad that we have our free times!" Sonic said with thumbs up.

"I know, Sonic!" Peach giggles again. "Say Sonic, how about we go for a walk together? I, you, and our children?"

"Sounds good." Sonic said.

"Hey, sweethearts!" Peach called for Alex and Lily.

"Yes, mommy?" Both said.

"Mommy suggested that we'll go for a walk together. How does that sound?" Peach asked.

"YAY!" the siblings cheered.

As they headed out from the Castle's gates, a light pink female hedgehog was watching them from behind a bush. She was very pissed at what she saw. She quickly hid back as they were approaching. That hedgehog was no other then Rosy the Rascal.

"GRRR! How could that handsome hedgehog marry that bitch?! He's supposed to be MINE! ALL MINE!" Rosy said angrily pounding her fists on the ground. Then, she came up with an idea.

"Hmmm, that's it! I'll plan a trap for that hedgehog and take him into my lair! Then, I'll plan something to kill the Queen! And then finally, he's all mine! Myehahahahaha!" Rosy cackled evilly like a witch.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic, Peach, and their children**_

They were walking past a flower meadow. Then, Lily told everyone to stop, since she loves flowers.

"Mom! Dad! Wait, wait, wait! Can we stop here? I want to smell the flowers!" Lily said.

"Oh, of course sweetie! We'll stop here." Sonic said.

"Thanks daddy!" Lily said joyfully.

She then ran into the flowers. The rest went as well. Lily smelled every kind of different flower she could find. Peach was playing with Alex in a bed of flowers. And Sonic was just observing the flowers. He then sees a Cherry Blossom tree in front of him.

"Hey, a cherry blossom tree! Might as well pick some cherry blossom flowers for Peach!" Sonic said happily. Little did he know that one of these flowers was a trap made by Rosy, who is currently hiding behind a normal tree.

Sonic picks the flower that was the lowest one. Suddenly, the flower becomes a strong net that quickly engulfs Sonic.

"AAHHH!" Sonic screams which caught Peach, Alex, and Lily's attention.

"DADDY!" Alex and Lily screamed.

"SONIC!" Peach screamed.

Sonic was struggling to get free, but the net ropes were too strong. Rosy saw that her first part of the plan worked, so she gets out of the tree and walks to Sonic.

"Missed me, hottie?" Rosy said with a flirty tone.

"ROSY! Not you again!" Sonic shouted angrily.

"Well darling, guess what: this time, and I mean THIS time, there is no way you can escape from me! Hahahahaha!" Rosy laughed evilly as she lifts up the net and carries it on her shoulder, walking away.

"Peach! Help!" Sonic screamed.

"SONIC! NO!" Peach screamed desperately.

Soon, Sonic and Rosy were nowhere to be seen. Alex and Lily started to cry.

"M-m-mommy, w-what w-will h-h-happen t-to d-d-daddy?!" Lily sobbed hard.

" _Rosy….how dare you do that to me?! Kidnapping Sonic…the same way Bowser does to me…Mario always there to save me…but I don't love him anymore….THAT'S IT! I think it's time for me to be the heroine again! After all, I managed to save Mario once, so I'll definitely rescue Sonic! It's the only option I got!_ " Peach in her thoughts. She was already feeling determinate to rescue Sonic the same way she rescued Mario once, she's not going to be the Damsel in Distress anymore. She then turns to Lily.

"My little angel, mommy needs to do something very important right now. It's too dangerous for you and your brother to go with me, so I'll have to call someone to take care of you both, okay?" Peach said.

"Uhh…okay mommy." Alex said.

They walked back to the Castle.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 **The next chapter will arrive soon enought!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was a little short, but that's because I love making more chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Peach's journey begins**

At the Castle, Peach has called her favorite dinosaur friend Yoshi to take care of her children until she returns. She knew that another long journey awaits her.

"Thank you so much for coming here, Yoshi. Can you please take care of them until I return?" Peach asked.

"Don't worry, Peach! I'll take good care of them. After all, I already took care of you, Mario, Luigi, and others in the past." Yoshi said.

"Okay. Sweethearts, mommy needs to go out for a while. Uncle Yoshi will take care of you two." Peach said with a soft voice to Alex and Lily.

"You promise you'll come back with daddy, right?" Alex asked quite worried.

"Of course, little angel. I'll do it for you and your sister." Peach said as she rubs her son's head.

"Okay, bye mommy. We'll miss you." Lily said as she and Alex hugs their mom tightly.

"Bye, sweethearts. Be nice kids to your uncle." Peach said as she let go of the hug.

"We promise." Both kids said in unison.

Peach waved bye and leaves the room. She encounters Toadsworth on the way.

"Your majesty! Please take this with you!" Toadsworth said and hands Peach a yellow parasol with blue details and a brown handle.

"Oh! Is that…" Peach recognized the parasol.

"Yes, my queen. The same umbrella you used to rescue Master Mario. I bet you'll need it to rescue the king." Toadsworth said.

"Thanks, Toadsworth. After all, I do need someone to guide me."

"I know. Now go, my dear. Rescue the king for us. We've already called Princess Maple of Syrup Kingdom to be in charge."

"Okay, I'll see you soon!" Peach waves goodbye and exits the Castle's gates.

From outside of the Castle, Peach opened the parasol and it shows a cute face on it.

"Peach! So great to see you again!" the umbrella said.

"Hi Perry! It's been a long time since we met!" Peach said happily.

"So, you took me because there's another adventure waiting for us?" Perry asked.

"Yes, we need to rescue Sonic, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was kidnapped by Rosy the Rascal." Peach explained the type of adventure to Perry.

"Really? Sure! I'll help you again! Just like that time you rescued that plumber!" Perry cheered.

"Thank you! So, where do we start?"

"First, we must head to Sparkle Town. There is a sorceress girl who lives in that town that has some info about Rosy's location." Perry said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Peach said as she heads to Sparkle Town.

" _I sure hope Sonic is alright._ " Peach in her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Sonic was in Rosy's lair, trapped in a cage wall. It was made with strong magic, so it couldn't break apart. Rosy was laughing evilly as she watches Sonic inside the cage.

"This is not funny, Rosy! Let me out of here!" Sonic shouted angrily as he holds the cage bars, hissing.

"Sorry, sweetie. This cage is made with magic, and the only way to free you is to break that orb!" Rosy said as she points to a red orb next to a Crystal Ball. It was from outside the cage, so Sonic couldn't reach it.

"So what exactly are you planning, Rosy?" Sonic folded his arms grumpily.

"Well, I'm actually capturing you to make sure you won't get in my way of the plan." Rosy said as she was walking towards the Crystal Ball.

"And what exactly is that plan?"

"I will prepare a potion for your queen. But not any kind of potion! A Mortal Potion! When she drinks it, she'll die! And then, with your queen dead, you'll finally be mine FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rosy laughed evilly. Sonic was shocked at what he heard; he was completely speechless.

"And now, time for me to locate the Queen!" Rosy said as she waves her hands on the Crystal Ball. "Ugh, this is going to take a while." She rolled her eyes.

Sonic was getting worried now; he was supposed to be the hero, and now he was the one captured. Worst, he thought that Peach wouldn't be able to defend herself because she is the Damsel in Distress. But he didn't know that Peach has already adventured once in her life; she still didn't tell him that.

" _I sure hope Peach is fine, I don't want her to get hurt. I really hope she'll come to rescue me, since the tables have been turned._ " Sonic in his thoughts.

 _ **To be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Sorceress and the devastated land**

Peach and Perry finally made it to Sparkle Town to find the sorceress girl that Perry was talking about. It was almost evening.

"I never knew this town was so far away from the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said. "So Perry, where is the sorceress' house?"

"Over there." Perry said as he directed to Peach where the sorceress' house was. Peach then enters it.

From the inside, there were a lot of books of magic placed on a bookshelf in alphabetical order.

"My, that sorceress is a lot organized that I thought!" Peach said surprised.

"Oh, you must be the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, right?" a voice came over.

"Huh? Wait, aren't you…." Peach gasped when she saw the sorceress: she looked familiar to Peach.

"That's right, Peach! It's me, Lana!" the sorceress said joyfully.

"Lana! It's been so long!" Peach squeals as she hugged her. But Lana suddenly backed away because Peach accidentally activated her Joy Vibe due to her happiness. A cyclone appeared around her body as she was spinning and singing. Everything in the room started floating and spinning.

"Hey! Peach! Calm down!" Lana called as loud as she could to get Peach's attention. She heard Lana's voice and soon realized what she was doing; she immediately turns back to normal.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Lana. Sometimes I just can't control my Vibe powers that well." Peach said embarrassed.

"It's okay. Now, why did you come to see me?" Lana asked, being serious now.

"Oh, right. Lana, Sonic was kidnapped by his worst flitter, Rosy the Rascal, and I don't know what she's planning to do with him or me or where she's hiding." Peach explained.

"Hmm….so the King was kidnapped by that light pink hedgehog? Boy, Rosy really never gives up on getting Sonic for her." Lana said quite grumpily.

"Yeah, I know. But do you know where she is?" Peach asked.

"Yes, she's at Castle Acorn. Her hideout is located in the parallel land of Moebius. But to get there, you must venture through five locations: the Seaweed Forest, the Snowflake Caves, the Splashy Waters, the Rocky Mines, and the Grumpy Volcano. Each of these areas has an odd energy on them that could be good or bad depending on how they are used. If these areas are damaged by its environmental opposites, their energy becomes weak and can be extracted. I suppose Rosy is trying to use these energies for something that is definitely bad." Lana explained.

"Well, I've already adventured once in my life, so it can't be that bad to me, right?" Peach said.

"I don't know. Hey, how about I come with you? I guess you need more assistance because I know these places more that you can even imagine!" Lana suggested.

"Of course, Lana! After all, we're both friends!" Peach said happily.

"If you say so, Peach." Perry said.

"Oh, and this is Perry. He was my guide in my previous adventure." Peach said introducing Perry to Lana.

"Nice to meet you, Perry!" Lana giggled.

"Nice to meet you as well, Lana. Now let's get some rest, for tomorrow we'll have a new adventure!" Perry said. Peach and Lana nodded.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Rosy's Hideout…**_

Rosy just saw the whole conversation of Lana from her Crystal Ball. She then decides to start her other plan right now.

"So these areas have an odd looking type of energy? They'll be perfect to use in my potion! I shall cast a spell on them so that I could extract their energy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rosy laughed evilly as she went to her bookshelf to find a spell-casting book.

"Oh, whoop-de-do. Rosy is going to cast a spell that she doesn't even know which one. That's stupid." Sonic said sarcastically, still imprisoned.

"Shut up! I've heard everything that sorceress said! So I know which spell to use!" Rosy growled at Sonic.

"Really? Since when did you learned how to use magic?" Sonic said sarcastically again.

"The people in Moebius taught me. Now, keep your mouth shut and let me search for it." Rosy rolled her eyes as she was flipping the book's pages. "No…no…no…AHA! There it is!" She went to her Crystal Ball and started casting her spell.

" _Ifaris zaris yezarik…_ Forest, Caves, Waters, Mines, and Volcano! Become cursed with your environmental opposites! NOW!" Rosy said during her spell.

The spell casted by Rosy spread out from these areas as it started to curse them: the Seaweed Forest's vegetation started to grow and a poisonous swamp appeared, the Snowflake Caves' ice started to melt like ice cream, creating an enormous water pool from its inside, the Splashy Waters' water dried out and was replaced with a sandy sea, turning the whole place into a desert, the Rocky Mines was filled with lava everywhere, and finally the Grumpy Volcano's lava froze, creating an icy volcano. As the five lands were affected with their opposite hazards, their energy started to release from them, just as Lana said so.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THESE ENERGIES ARE MINE!" Rosy screamed while laughing like a villain.

"What did you just do?!" Sonic was shocked.

"By cursing these lands, I can steal their energy! And with these energies, I can make my potion! Soon, you'll be all mine! Hahahaha!" Rosy laughed evilly.

Sonic was worried; the lands that served as a connection to the Mushroom Kingdom and the land of Moebius were now ruined and the energy from them are getting drained in the air (the same way the energy from The Lost Hex was getting drained by Eggman's machine in Sonic Lost World).

" _I hope you are warned by this, Peach. You can't let Rosy drain all of the energy from these areas. I'm counting on you, Peach."_ Sonic in his thoughts.

"Hmm…I'm sure the Queen must be in her way to these areas, so…I'll send the Suppression Squad to patrol these areas and cause trouble for her! Suppression Squad, come here!" Rosy called out the Suppression Squad from her parallel world, Moebius.

"Yes, Rosy?" they all said.

"Peach, the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom is making her way to these areas who serve as a connection to both worlds. I want each of you to patrol a certain area! And try to prevent the Queen's progress!" Rosy said to them.

"As you wish, Rosy." Princess Alicia said, and then turned to the Squad. "All right, Suppression Squad, let's move!"

They all nodded and went out of Rosy's Hideout and into the different areas.

"Uh oh." Sonic muttered.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **That's right! I'm also using the Suppression Squad from the Sonic Archie Comics! I don't know much about them, but I'll try my best to put them in the story almost the same way they act in the comics. Also, the areas Lana mentioned are all owned by me and I even used that line from _'Sonic and the Black Knight'_! ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter was too short, but that's because I like doing more chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A new journey begins**

It was morning in Sparkle Town; Peach, Lana, and Perry just woke up and had breakfast. Once they were done, they started packing up some useful things before setting up on their adventure.

"I think that's enough." Lana said.

"Okay. I can't wait for this new adventure!" Peach said excited.

"Me too! So, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Perry said to the girls. They nodded and the three left the sorceress' house. But Lana's happiness suddenly faded when she looked up in the sky.

"Oh no….we're too late…" Lana said worried.

"What?!" Peach was shocked at Lana's words.

"Look at the sky…..Rosy really managed to extract the five areas' energies. Now, we must venture through them in their opposite environments." Lana said.

"Well, it can't be that hard. I've already ventured through very hard areas, so I'm used to this." Peach said determinate.

"If you say so….then let's go." Lana just shrugs.

The three heroes then set off for the first area: Seaweed Forest, which was now turned into a swamp. Little did they know that the members of the Suppression Squad were patrolling the five connective areas, and one of them is clearly waiting for the two girls in the swamp.

* * *

 _ **Back in Rosy's Lair (Castle Acorn)…**_

Rosy was watching Peach and Lana through her Crystal Ball. She was also looking for each member of the Suppression Squad in each area. She then walks back to check her potion machine (she forced Dr. Kintobor to build one for her).

"Well, these two will probably encounter one of the Squad's members. He will surely stop them from advancing any further! Hahahaha!" Rosy laughed evilly.

"You never know, Rosy. Don't you think it's too early for that?" Sonic smirked.

"Quiet you!" Rosy shouted.

Soon, a green hedgehog walked towards Sonic's imprisonment. That hedgehog was wearing a silver crown on his head, giving some space for his sunglasses.

"Well, well, well. Look who's the new king here." It was Scourge, Sonic's anti.

"Humph, Scourge." Sonic folded his arms grumpily. Scourge then turns to Rosy.

"But seriously, why are we taking orders from you?! I'm the real king here!" Scourge shouted angrily.

"You got a problem, Scourgey-Wurgey?" Rosy said in a flirty tone as she turns to Scourge.

"Don't talk to me like that, Rosy!" Scourge said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Scourgey. But who is the one who captured that blue guy over there? ME!" Rosy said.

Scourge then groans in defeat, and walks out of the room.

"That's much better. Now back to where I was…" Rosy said as she continues watching the heroines in her Crystal Ball while her machine keeps working.

* * *

 _ **With Peach, Lana, and Perry**_

They finally made into Seaweed Forest. This 'used to be beautiful' forest was now filled with a poisonous purple swamp, the vegetation was larger, vines were dangling from the trees, there was a fog that was not so thick, and reptiles were living in this place to complete the environment.

"The Seaweed Forest…is now ruined! It used to be one of the prettiest forests, but now it's turned into a swamp." Lana said sadly.

"Is this Rosy's doing?" Peach asked.

"Definitely." Perry said.

"Let's go to the part with more vegetation, the soil is firmer there." Lana suggested.

They went to the part with more vegetation they could find. The grass was very high, and various plants were getting in the heroines' way, like in a jungle, so they needed to watch their steps. All of a sudden, Peach accidentally trips on a rock (the rock was very small and well hidden in the grass, so Peach couldn't see it).

"Aaahhh!" Peach was falling.

"PEACH!" Lana grabs Peach's arm just in time before she could fall in the poison.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Perry sighs in relief.

"Thanks Lana." Peach thanked Lana. She nodded, but then, they heard a voice.

"Man, does that Queen needed that sorceress' help? If she was alone, she would have died already!" the voice said grumpily.

"Huh? Who said that?" Peach asked no one.

"I did your majesty." The voice said again and a silhouette was showing up in the fog.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Hmm, who could that be? Find out in the next chapter! ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day! I hope you are enjoying this story so far! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lana VS Miles**

"W-who are you?" Peach asked quite terrified at the mysterious figure. It revealed as a two-tailed fox with a single parted gray-black hair, a gray shirt with a red square printed on it with black dots, black ring bracelets with spikes on them, white gloves, and red boots with a metallic tip on them.

"My queen, I'm known as Miles, a member of the Suppression Squad. With pleasure." Miles said while bowing down to Peach.

"Don't bow to me. You're my enemy." Peach said, looking away from Miles.

"Indeed, Peach. Miles is Tails' anti. Rosy must have sent him to prevent our progress." Lana explained.

"Aren't you a smart one, sorceress." Miles said. But his smirk then turned into an angry face. "But you shouldn't have come along with Peach! And because of that, you saved her life! Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" He shouted as he stands in his fighting position.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Lana said angrily as she also stands in her fighting position.

"Be careful, Lana." Peach said.

(I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes, but as I said before in Chapter 3, I'll try my best!)

Miles began charging at Lana using his tails to fly, but he was blocked by a magic wall created by Lana.

"Ugh!" Miles groaned and fell on the floor.

"Heh, you should have known that I use magic, kiddo." Lana smirked. This got Miles mad.

"Don't ever call me THAT!" He yelled and managed to dodge other magic walls and whacked Lana in the face with his tails.

"OUCH!" Lana screamed. Miles then starts to fly as Lana shoots lightning blasts at him, but he keeps dodging them.

"What's the matter, sorceress? Can't you catch me?" Miles teased her.

"Oh yes I can!" Lana teased back when she got an idea. She summons her Summoning Gate and calls forth the dragon Argorok and leaps on his back.

"What the…?" Miles was stunned.

Lana ordered Argorok to chase after Miles as he was trying to get away as fast as he could, but the dragon was too fast. He shoots flames from his mouth, knocking out Miles and he falls on the ground.

"Aahhh! Not the ground again!" Miles screamed.

But Lana wasn't done yet; she leaps out of Argorok and summons her Spear. She summons large tree branches, and one of them hanged Miles by his shirt.

"Grrrr!" Miles groaned in defeat.

"You did it Lana!" Peach squeals in joy, hugging Lana.

"No problem!" Lana gave her Hyrule Warriors wink. She then turns to Miles. "And now, Miles, tell us right now where do we have to go from here to the next area?"

"Why should I?" Miles folded his arms grumpily.

"Or else, I'll drop you in the poison!" Lana said, pointing to the poisonous swamp right in front of Miles. He gulped nervously, and decided to tell them.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just go Northwest from here, and you'll make it to Reef Village, the village connecting both the Seaweed Forest to Snowflake Caves. But you better be careful, another of us is guarding the Caves as well, and he's way tougher to beat then me. Happy now?" Miles explained to Peach, Perry, and Lana.

"Yes, we are. BUT, I'm also sending you back to where you came from. Very far from here, but you'll be in your home world." Lana said as she releases Miles and summons a Gate of Souls and forced him in.

"There, he's back in Moebius, but from a part of it that is not connected to this world." Lana said.

"Hey! What's happening?" Perry said shocked.

All of a sudden, the whole swamp glowed in a Natural Green color. The poisonous swamp vanished, revealing the pathways, the vegetation shrunk back to its regular state, the thick fog and the vines disappeared, and the reptiles were gone. All of this was replaced with beautiful trees, flowers and fruits growing everywhere, the sun was shining brightly again, and colorful butterflies were fluttering. The Seaweed Forest was back to its regular state and its energy was returned!

"WOW! I never knew that this forest was so pretty!" Peach squeals in excitement.

"I told you so. It's much better than a cold and dead swamp, right?" Lana asked. Peach nodded.

"And that's not all! Look up there!" Perry said as he looked at the sky.

Something was forming in the sky; part of the forest's energy was gaining up and formed an odd green shard. The shard fell in Peach's left hand, since she was holding Perry in her right hand.

"Um…what's this, Lana?" Peach said while looking at the green shard.

"I can't believe it! It's one of the Star Shards! I never knew they really exist!" Lana said shocked.

"'Star Shards'?" Peach was confused.

"Oh, right. The Star Shards are the source of the five areas' energy. There are five of them scattered in these areas, and they only show up when the energy is returned to the areas they belong. When the shards are joined together, they carry a great power that is only activated by something…" Lana explained, but frowns at the last sentence.

"By what?" Peach asked curiously.

"I don't know! That's the mystery I was searching for before you came to my house!" Lana said sadly.

"What?!" Peach was shocked. How come Lana doesn't know that mystery? She's supposed to know everything about odd things and magic.

"Well, whatever. We'll find out later. For now on, let's head to that Reef Village that Miles just told us." Perry said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay then." Both girls said in unison and shrugs.

* * *

 _ **Rosy's Lair…**_

"WHAT?! NO WAY! They've actually defeated Miles! And the energy from the Forest was returned! HOW?!" Rosy yelled angrily while looking at her Crystal Ball and punches her fist at the wall.

"Told ya, failing at the beginning is way too hard to happen!" Sonic teased her.

"GRRRRR! Once I get my hands on you!..." Rosy was approaching Sonic's cage wall hissing angrily with her green and yellow hammer with spikes, but then she suddenly stops.

"Hmm…maaaybe you're right. The beginning IS too easy indeed. But as the adventures goes on, they will get harder and harder, right?" Rosy said in a calm tone. Sonic was speechless.

"Yep, I believe I'm right. The adventures start off easy, but then they start to get harder." Rosy grins evilly as she walks back to her Crystal Ball. "Well, the energy from the Forest may have returned, but I still have the energies from the other four areas. I'll continue to watch the Queen and her sorceress. Hahaha!" Rosy laughs evilly.

* * *

 _ **At Reef Village**_

Peach, Lana, and Perry arrived at the village. It looked a lot like Sparkle Town where Lana lives. But why?

"That village looks the same as your home town, Lana!" Peach said surprised.

"Yep, all the villages will look exactly the same because of the connection between them. After all, we ARE adventuring in a connected world." Lana explained.

"Oh." Peach and Perry in unison.

They searched for a house to rest for the night. They found a pink house with a red cherry roof and door. Peach knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" a female voice answered from the inside.

"It's Peach, the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said.

"Peach?" the person was shocked at what she heard; she quickly opens the door. The person was a female mobian pink hedgehog with short pink quills, green eyes, a red headband, a red dress, white gloves with gold ring bracelets, and red boots with white vertical stripes.

"AMY!" Peach squeals in joy when she saw her best mobian friend and hugs her.

"It's been so long, Peach!" Amy hugs her back, happily. They soon pulled away from the hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"We're looking for a place to spend the night. May we stay here?" Lana said.

"Stay here? Yes! Of course I'll let you stay here! Besides, my best friend is here at last!" Amy said joyfully.

"Thank you, Ames." Peach said in a soft voice.

"No problem."

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **No, I'm not going to make Amy jealous because Peach is with Sonic. I made her understand the relationship between them and that she's happy with that.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Amy VS Fiona**

The next day, Peach and Lana told Amy about what just happened back there. Amy felt bad for Sonic; how could her anti kidnap him like that?

"My own anti just kidnapped Sonic? This is terrible!" Amy was horrified.

"Yeah, and we're trying to rescue him while also restoring the energies that Rosy is using for something against me." Peach said.

"We've already restored one area, but we still have four more to restore." Lana said.

"Well, in that case, how about I tag along? After all, I'm doing this for Sonic too." Amy said with confidence.

"Okay then, let's go! Next stop, Snowflake Caves!" Lana said heroically. The three girls left the house and set off to the second area, which was not too far from there.

The Snowflake Caves' entrance didn't change yet, but the same can't be said by the inside: the cave's ceiling and stalactites were dripping, the snow wasn't dense anymore, part of the ice was melting, and a giant pool of water was filling one of the rooms.

"The Snowflake Caves….used to be pretty and sparkly, but now, it's ruined and dark. We must search for the other member of the Suppression Squad, and fast before the whole cave melts!" Lana said worried.

"I wonder who's gonna be this time, and if Miles said is right this one must be a lot tougher to beat then him." Peach wondered.

"I'm not even afraid. Let's keep moving." Amy said in a courageous tone. The other girls shrugged and continued forward.

They reached a large room, perfect for a boss battle. The whole floor was solid ice. It felt completely empty at first, until the girls heard a voice.

"My, look at yourselves. You're standing on a frozen cave which is about to melt…oh who am I kidding! It's not a frozen cave! It's a melting cave!" the voice said in a teasing tone.

"Huh? Is anybody here?" Peach asked no one, looking around the room.

"Hey! Look up there!" Lana pointed to a scarlet red female fox with crimson red hair, a yellow ribbon, black sleeveless T-shirt; black long fingerless gloves, black leggings with a metallic belt, and black boots with metallic tips. The fox girl leaps from a small ledge where Lana was pointing up and bowed to the Queen.

"The name's Fiona Fox. I'm a great supporter of the Suppression Squad." Fiona said in a calm tone.

"A supporter? Does that mean that you and the others have a leader rather than Rosy?" Peach asked.

"Of course, my Queen. You're about to met her soon enough." Fiona said seductively. "Now, who's up for a fight?"

"I am." Amy said determinate and steps forward.

"Amy?! Are you crazy?!" Peach gasped.

"I'll be fine, Peach." Amy said turning to Peach. Peach nodded.

"Alright, pink rose. Let's see what you got!" Fiona stands in her fighting position.

"Bring it on!"Amy summons her hammer and stands in her fighting position.

Amy starts charging at Fiona and swings her hammer at her, but she jumps out of the way.

"Huh?" Amy was looking around searching for Fiona, only to see her kicking Amy from the above.

"KYAH!"

"UGH!" Amy groaned from the impact.

"Looks like you're not as fast as that blue monarch!" Fiona teased with her foot on Amy's back.

"Oh, aren't I?" Amy smirked as she grabbed Fiona's foot and swung with it sending Fiona on the ground.

"URGH!" She groaned.

"I may be not fast, but I am quite strong!" Amy teased while putting her hands on her hips.

"GRRRR! I'll get you for this!" Fiona growled and does another kick on Amy, but she blocked it with her hammer.

"What?!" Fiona wasn't expecting that.

"Told ya!" Amy winked.

Fiona managed to slip her foot from the block and ducked to avoid Amy's hammer swing.

Amy was then starting to do a series of hammer swings at Fiona, but she keeps dodging them.

"Wow! Miles was right; she's indeed tougher than him!" Perry said surprised.

"I don't think fighting hand-to-hand will work on her. Lana, isn't there anything we can do?" Peach turned to Lana.

Lana then looked at the floor; she had a great idea.

"That's it! The whole floor of this room is made of ice, so let's make Amy break it!" She said happily.

"LANA?! Are you out of your mind?! If Amy breaks the floor, wouldn't we fall too?" Peach screamed, thinking that Lana was crazy.

"Of course not, Peach. The durability of the ice we both are is much stronger than the ice in the room's middle, so it won't break here. Trust me." Lana said in a calming voice to calm down Peach.

"O-okay. If you said so." Peach pants after screaming and shrugs.

"Hey, Amy!" Lana called for Amy out loud.

"Yes, Lana?" Amy asked while she was struggling with Fiona's leg.

"Break the ice on the floor!" Lana answered.

"Got it!" Amy said.

Amy then let go of the struggling and ducked Fiona's leg kick.

"Hey, foxy gal! Onto the precipice you go!" Amy said with an evil look on her face and smashed the ground with her hammer as strong as she could while Fiona backs away from it. The ground shakes and cracks up as Amy runs to the other girls' location. Once it finally breaks, Fiona didn't fall, but instead had both hands holding on the edge of the strong resistant ice where the heroines were.

"Aahhh! Please, help me girls! Have mercy!" Fiona screamed desperately as she was struggling on the edge.

"Why should we? You're the one who attacked me." Amy folded her arms grumpily.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! You win! But please, don't let me die!" Fiona screamed.

"Okay, we'll help you. But with one condition…" Peach said.

"And what's that?" Fiona asked.

"Tell us where we need to go from here to the next area." Peach answered.

"Fine. Head to the Northeast to find Sprinkle Village, from there you'll find the next area, Splashy Waters. And yes, another one of us is patrolling that area as well." Fiona explained.

The girls helped her up and Lana creates another Gate of Souls and forced Fiona inside.

"And with that, peace shall return here at Snowflake Caves." Lana said confidently.

Indeed she was right; the whole cave's interior started to glow in crystallic blue. The icy floor returns to normal, the ceiling and the stalactites stopped dripping, the snow was thicker again, the water pool went back to solid ice, and the melted parts of the cave went back to normal. Peace was restored to the Snowflake Caves at long last.

"Wow, I never imagined that cave was so sparkly like a diamond!" Amy said happily as the other girls and Perry smiled.

Then, part of its energy gained together at the center and a blue shard appeared. It fell on Amy's hands.

"The second Star Shard! If we keep this up, we'll restore all five lands' energies in no time!" Lana said cheerfully.

"Well then, let's follow the path Fiona just gave us and head to Sprinkle Village. Maybe we'll find another ally there!" Peach said. They all nodded and left the Caves.

As they arrived at Sprinkle Village, they saw it really similar to the previous villages. They found a white house with a blue roof and decided to spend the night there.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Peach knocked on the door.

The one who answers it was a female hylian with blonde hair, a gold tiara with a pink gemstone, a gold brooch, a leather lilac top, a light pink open skirt, and gold armor on her arms, shoulders, breasts, hips and boots.

"Oh, it's you! Queen Peach!" the person recognized the Queen.

"Princess Zelda!" Peach said in joy and hugs her.

"It's so nice to see you again! So, what brings you all here?" Zelda asked, pulling away from the hug.

"We need a place to spend the night. Can we sleep here?" Amy asked.

"Sure! You may." Zelda agreed and everyone went inside and started to tell Zelda everything about what happened.

 **To be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know my Patch's description was horrible, but that's because I'm not good at describing characters, but even that, I had fun writing some French words in this chapter! Because I don't know French very well, I had to do some researchs! X3**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Zelda VS Patch**

The three heroines just told Zelda about Sonic's kidnapping. She immediately decided to join them, so they all set off to the next area directed by Fiona: Splashy Waters.

By its name, Peach, Amy, and Zelda thought that this area was a beach. Well, it used to be, but now with its energy gone, this area was now a dry desert: filled with sand everywhere, cactus, some other reptiles, fences, canyons, and a strong wind was blowing.

"Girls, look at what happened to Splashy Waters! All of the water is gone, and the temperature is really high. We better find the one patrolling this area before we die of thirstiness…" Lana said as she was sweating. The desert's temperature was nearly at 30°C.

"Yeah….at least I'm carrying a parasol with me." Peach said starting to feel tired.

"We know, but what about us?" Amy said grumpily.

"Easy, Amy. We'll reach the enemy soon enough." Zelda tries to cheer up Amy.

They continued to walk in the desert. Suddenly, the wind becomes stronger. Lana knew what was going to happen; a sand storm was forming.

"Girls, LOOK OUT!" Lana screamed as loud as she could to get the girls' attention as she was pointing to the sand storm approaching.

"QUICK! Gather around me!" Lana called for them. The girls went immediately to Lana. Lana then threw her Book of Sorcery in the air as she jumps up to catch it and touches her hand in the ground to create a force field around them.

Once the sand storm has passed, Lana deactivates the force field and saw a canyon fissure right in front of her.

"Hey look! A fissure! How about we go there? It's much safer." Lana suggested. The other girls nodded.

As they went into the fissure, they heard a voice that sounds like it's from a French guy.

" _Sacre bleu!_ That should have been your reaction to that sand storm, right? But _non!_ You had that sorceress to help you, right?" the voice said sarcastically.

"Hmm, looks like this one can speak French." Peach suspected.

The one who was speaking approached the girls and revealed as an another fox guy with an eye patch on his right eye, French-like blond hair, a fancy uniform, and black boots with buckles on it. He was carrying a fencing epée on his right hand. He bowed down to Peach while introducing himself.

" _Bonjour, mademoiselle._ I'm Patch D' Coolette, a fencing master." He said in a gentle voice.

"So you can do fencing? Well, I can do as well, but I don't have my epée with me." Peach said harshly.

"Do not worry _moi Reine._ By the way, what are you doing outside of your _Château_?" Patch made the famous joke.

"Humph. Very funny." Peach said sarcastically.

"Peach won't be able to fight you, but I will." Zelda interfered as she summons her Rapier.

"If you say so _Madame,_ then be my guest." Patch said.

"With pleasure." Zelda said determinate.

" _En garde!_ " Patch raised his epée in his fighting position. Zelda made her fighting position as well.

" _ALEZ !_ " Patch delivered a blow on Zelda with his epée, but she blocked it.

The other girls and we could hear the sounds of clanging 'swords' one after another, looking like a fencing sport event.

Zelda and Patch continued to do the 'fencing fight' as both their swords were making clanging sounds and Zelda was dodging some epée swings from Patch as well.

After some seconds later, Zelda managed to drop Patch's epée into the ground. She quickly grabbed it and pointed both swords at Patch.

" _Mon dieu!_ " Patch said nervously as he raised both hands in surrender.

"And that's why you should learn to respect a princess, _Monsieur Coolette._ " Zelda teased him.

"Okay, you won." Patch sighs in defeat.

"Before we send you back, can you tell us where do we need to go from here to the next area?" Lana asked.

" _Oui._ Head West to find the town connecting this place to the other, Sunny Village." Patch explained.

"Got it. But were exactly is the West? We're kind of lost because we're in the middle of a desert." Peach asked embarrassed.

" _Là-bas._ " Patch pointed to the right direction.

" _Merci._ " Zelda thanked.

Lana then created a Gate of Souls and sent Patch into it.

" _Au revoir,_ Patch!" Zelda waved 'goodbye' as Patch entered the gate grumpily.

Soon, the whole desert glowed in Sunshine Yellow; the sand started to drain, the cactus, the reptiles and the fences vanished, the canyon they were disappeared, the temperature decreased, and the strong winds turned into gentle breezes. Thanks to the energy, the Splashy Waters went from a drab desert to a relaxing beach.

"Now THAT is much better than a ruined desert!" Amy squealed in joy.

Then, part of its energy gathered at the center, creating a yellow shard that falls on Zelda's hands.

"The third Star Shard! With three in our hands, there's only two more to find!" Lana said in happiness.

"All right! How about we relax a little on these sparkling waters before we head into the village? After all, we're all sweating and we deserve to feel 'fresh'!" Peach suggested. Everyone nodded.

After their relaxing, it was evening and they headed to Sunny Village. They found a green house with a yellow roof. Peach knocked on the door, and a young boy with cat eyes, blond parted hair, a green cap, a green tunic with a brown belt and a gold circular buckle making a spiral, some white tights and brown boots answered it. Both of them recognized each other.

"Peach! It's you!" the boy said happily.

"Toony!" Peach hugged him (yep, that was Toon Link.)

"So you're a queen now, huh? Congrats!" Toon Link praised.

"Thank you! Can we stay here for the night?" Peach asked.

"Sure! You can." Toon Link said.

They then went inside and were excited to tell this young adventurer about their great adventure, and they knew he would agree to join them as well.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **That's right! Even Toon Link is joining the group! He's my second favorite Smash Bros main, losing only to Sonic, so that's why I wanted to include him in the story as well! ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that Venice is not a member of the Suppression Squad, but I decided to make a backstory about why he joined them as you're about to see in this chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Link VS Venice**

After the heroines told Toon Link about the kidnapping, he quickly joins them too. After all, he loves any kind of adventure; from rescuing somebody to collecting odd artifacts.

The five heroes set off to Rocky Mines, feeling completely confident to restore that area as well. The area was now filled with lava, a dark red sky was coloring it, the temperature was very high, and the mines' entrance was blocked for the girls because half of the entrance was filled with lava. The reason for the girls only? Because Toon Link actually showed no problem to it for him.

"Gee, it's so hot in here! I'm starting to sweat again, and we can't enter the mines." Lana said as she rubs her forehead.

"You girls can't, but I can." Toon Link said in a confident tone. The girls were confused.

"Umm, what do you mean, Toon?" Amy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just watch." Link then pulled out a strange garb and started putting it. He was now dressed as a Goron.

"What's that costume for?" Peach asked.

"That's a Goron Garb. And it's not just any costume, this garb grants me the ability to swim in lava!" He answered. The girls were stunned at what he just said.

"Really?! Where did you get that?" Perry asked in shock.

"Well, one of my incarnations gave it to me. He has adventured in a kingdom called Hytopia." Link explained.

"Wow." The rest of the gang gasped.

"Okay, I'm going inside the mines by myself. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I and my ancestors were great heroes in the past." Link said as he jumped into the lava.

"Be careful." Lana said.

* * *

Toon Link then started to swim in the lava and inside the mines. The area was dark, but luckily the lava's glow was helping him see the path.

"Good thing I can see a little bit here." Link said in his thoughts.

As he was swimming further into the mines, he saw a lot of fluorescent looking cyan crystals sticking at the mines' ceiling, which was giving even more light to Toon Link.

"They're so pretty, but I can't stop now." He thought; trying to stay focused on the task.

He soon found a rocky edge that was halfway sunken into the lava. He climbs it, tired from swimming.

"Phew. Thank god there was a ledge here." He pants as he takes off his Goron Garb.

"Boohoo, are you tired of swimming? Well, I think it's too soon to be tired, don't you think?" a voice teased him.

"Hey! Who said that?!" Toon Link shouted.

"I did." The voice said.

It revealed as a silver-white hedgehog who looks identical to Silver, but his chest fur was orange, his eyes were sky blue, and he had yellow details on his gloves and boots instead of neon aqua-green blue.

"I am Venice the Mink-Hedgehog, a master of telekinesis." Venice said introducing himself.

"Really? How come an unused concept art of Silver is part of the Suppression Squad?" Toon Link said sarcastically.

"GRRR! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT!" Venice yelled angrily. He really hates when people calls him a concept art.

"Oh, whoop-dee-doo, I just pissed off a counterpart of my friend Silver." Toon Link teased.

"SHUT UP! LET'S FIGHT ALREADY!" Venice shouted in anger as he used his ESP against Toon Link.

"What the- AAHHH!" Toon Link was lifted from the ground and was thrown at the wall.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" He yelled.

"Well, too bad for you." Venice said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? My turn!" Toon Link quickly recovers and pulls his sword and shield. He charges at Venice and did a series of slashes, but Venice keeps dodging them.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Venice teased.

"You bet!" Toon Link teased back and as Venice was about to punch him, he rolled from behind and attacked Venice from his back, doing a parry attack.

"UGH!" Venice groaned from the slash.

"How about that?" Toon Link teased him again.

"Argh! THIS WILL END IT!" Venice tried using his ESP powers again, but suddenly, a purple aura was surrounding Toon Link. Venice's ESP powers didn't work on Link this time.

"Huh? What is that?" Venice was confused.

"Heh, I'm using the Magic Armor, dumbass." Toon Link said with a smirk.

"What?! No way! That's cheating!" Venice shouted angrily.

"I don't think so!" Toon Link charged at Venice, knocking him on the ground.

"GAH! IT'S NO USE!" Venice shouted in defeat.

"Huh, even you know how to make that famous phrase." Toon Link rolled his eyes. "Now, get me out of here using your powers, or else I'll toss you into the lava."

Venice gulped when he saw the hot lava at the bottom. He might be aggressive sometimes, but he's also just like Silver; he's naïve as well.

"Okay then." Venice said in a calm voice as Toon Link lets him go and uses his ESP powers to fly Link and himself out of the mines.

* * *

 _ **From the outside**_

The girls were sweating a lot and were wondering about Toon Link.

"What's taking him so long? We'll die of thirstiness if he doesn't hurry!" Amy said grumpily.

"Calm down, Amy. I'm sure he'll show up soon." Peach said trying to calm Amy down.

Peach was right. Soon, Toon Link emerged out of the mines with a neon aqua-green blue aura surrounding him and flying in the air, and then Venice emerged out as well.

"So that was the guy who you were fighting against?" Zelda asked Toon Link as Venice puts him on the ground gently.

"Yup, it was him. Although I feel like there's something special on him, like he's not an enemy at all. Is that true, Venice?" Toon Link turned to Venice.

"Yeah, it's true. I was betrayed by Silver, who was actually my brother before I was considered his counterpart. He said that he didn't want to see me again; he keeps ignoring me because I am 2 years older than him and I always said that I can do anything. He also hated my Italian accent. I was so lonely, until I discovered the land of Moebius and met the Suppression Squad. I then decided to become a member and wanted to get revenge on my brother." Venice said sadly with a groan.

"I see. So that's why you attacked me. You already knew that I was a friend of Silver." Toon Link realized.

"Yep, but now I realized that revenge won't help on anything. I don't want that. I want to be happy. I didn't feel happy with the Suppression Squad, I felt evil. I don't know what to do now. I want to quit being a Suppression Squad member. Also, my parents were killed by Iblis a long time ago so I don't have a family." Venice said as a tear was sliding down his cheek.

Everyone was starting to feel bad for Venice; he only wanted attention to his young brother but he was always rejected. He didn't want to be lonely, since his parents died, and that's why he was considered as Silver's counterpart by many people because he joined the Suppression Squad. They now realized that he wasn't from Moebius at all. Peach then walks to Venice and wiped off his tears.

"We're so sorry, Venice. We already know how you feel. I too lost my parents when I was still a baby." Peach said in a sad voice.

"I and Zelda also lost our parents as well when we were younger. I knew that because Zelda told me so." Amy said.

"I lost my parents too. Now the only family I have is my sister and my grandma." Toon Link said sadly.

"And I'm only the good half of a great ancient sorceress. But then she passed out and now it's my job to watch over the Triforce." Lana sighs deeply.

"And I was an ordinary boy with odd powers. I had my grandpa as my only family until I got turned into an umbrella and got separated from my grandpa forever." Perry said sadly.

Venice started to feel the heroes' feelings. This made him cheer up.

"Thank you, everyone. For now on I'll not be an enemy anymore." Venice said calmly.

"Really?" Everyone but Venice was shocked.

"Yes. I will also like to join you as well. I want to teach the Suppression Squad that even a lonely hedgehog can make everything right!" Venice said in a confident tone. Everyone agreed.

"That's the spirit, Venice!" Toon Link winked.

Suddenly, the area glowed in Sunset Orange; the lava from around the place was draining as the temperature was decreasing, and the dark red sky turned into a pretty sky blue. Everyone cheered as the energy from Rocky Mines was restored.

The orange energy gathered at the area's center, forming an orange shard that falls on Venice's hands.

"The fourth Star Shard! Now there's only one left!" Lana cheered.

"And only one area remaining to be restored as well!" Peach completed Lana's sentence.

"Say, aren't those shards based off from the first five colors of the raimbow?" Toon Link asked, looking at the shards' colors.

"Hey, you're right!" Venice realized. "There is blue, green, yellow, orange, and…."

"….Red!" Everyone said in unison.

"So the only one remaining is red!" Amy said.

"Do you know where to go from this area to the other one, Venice?" Zelda asked.

"Mmhmm. Just head east from here to reach Crystal Village, and then follow its path and we're there!" Venice explained.

"Okay, let's stop at that village 'cause tomorrow we'll have a last connected area to restore!" Lana said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed with Lana.

As they reached Crystal Village, they found a silver house with a green roof. They then decided to spend the night there since no one lives in that house. The main heroes were just happy that Venice changed sides and decides to join them.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **As you just saw, that backstory from Venice I took inspiration of Nebula's story about Venice. I just love her stories, so that's why I decided to put that! Also, liked that I just put Silver's famous lines from Sonic '06? :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something very interesting is going to happen in this Chapter, so good reading! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Peach VS Alicia**

The next morning, the six heroes set off immediately to the last area connecting the Mushroom Kingdom to the land of Moebius: Grumpy Volcano. As they were heading there, Peach was remembering the words Fiona said about the Suppression Squad's leader; it seems like they've already defeated all of the Squad's members, except their leader.

The Grumpy Volcano wasn't that 'grumpy' at all: the temperature was low, icicles were replacing the volcanoes, and there was snow instead of lava flows, which would usually block some paths but now because there is no lava here the heroes could easily walk through these paths that are covered in snow.

"If you thought that Snowflake Caves was cold, imagine here. But this place is not even close to being pretty!" Lana said while shivering.

"Brrrrr! Yeah, I'd rather prefer a hot volcano than a very cold peak!" Peach grits her teeth.

A cold winter breeze blew at the heroes, causing them to shiver even more.

"BRRR! We better find the one patrolling this area fast or we'll die in the cold!" Perry said desperately.

They continued to walk until they spotted a frozen lake and decided to head there. As soon as they got there, they heard a voice.

"So you finally found me? That's disappointing! Maybe I shouldn't have been patrolling this area after all so you can all die in the cold." The voice said quite grumpily.

"You're welcome, but I think it's time for you to show yourself since you're here anyways." Toon Link said crossing his arms.

"Fine." The voice said.

It revealed as a female brown chipmunk that looks identical to Sally Acorn, but her hair was longer, and she was wearing a commander-like blue uniform.

"I'm Princess Alicia Acorn, the leader of the Suppression Squad." Alicia said as she bowed. But then, she noticed someone familiar to her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Venice. So you decided to change sides, huh?"

"Yes. You and the gang were never nice to me. I just realized my mistake. I'm not part of the Suppression Squad anymore, Alicia." Venice said not amused.

"I can see that, you just want to be alone then." Alicia teased him.

"That's not true. I wanted to be happy, so that's why I choose to be on the heroes' side. They now treat me as a friend. You and the others never treated me as a friend. You treated me as a slave. I didn't want that. And too bad for you who didn't get the chance for being a Queen." Venice smirked at the last sentence.

"Well, I WAS about to be crowned as a Queen, but that pesky Scourge stole my throne!" Alicia growled.

"Oh, that's too bad indeed." Peach said sarcastically. "If you were a Queen right now, there would be a Queen fight here."

"Hmm, so you want to fight me? Then, be my guest." Alicia smirked and stands in her fighting position.

"Bring it on!" Peach said as she hands Perry to Lana and stands in front of Alicia in her fighting position.

Peach began throwing turnips at Alicia, but she kicked them back at Peach.

"UGH!" Peach groaned.

"Is that all you got, milady?" Alicia teased her.

"Not at all!" Peach teased back and strikes Alicia with her Peach Bomber move from Smash Bros.

"ARGH!" Alicia groaned as she was launched away.

"Phhhbbtttt!" Peach blows raspberry.

"GRRRR! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET THIS!" Alicia shouted angrily and charges at Peach, but got her face whacked by Peach's frying pan.

"OUCH!" Alicia groaned again.

"Wow, she sure knows how to fight!" Amy said shocked.

"I already know that. Because I was one of the Super Smash Bros fighters as well, so I know Peach's moves. Also, that's where I got the name 'Toon' as well, because I'm also known as Link too and the game had two different Links." Toon Link explained to Amy.

"Oh, I see." Amy said.

Peach was getting tired so the fight came to a stop, much to everyone's surprise. Peach was panting because of how tough Alicia was. Alicia was just standing there, smiling evilly.

"Heh, you give up, my Queen?" Alicia teased her again.

Peach was still panting thinking of how she would be able to defeat Alicia. She realized that Alicia was tougher than Fiona.

"You're ***pant*** tougher than I thought… ***pant*** " Peach said while panting.

"Well yes, my Queen. I took years of practice to become a skilled fighter." Alicia said with her arms crossed.

"I ***pant*** see…" Peach said in a sinister voice. This got the remaining heroes scared while Alicia gets confused.

"P-Peach? Are you okay?" Lana said worried.

"I'm ***pant*** fine, Lana…" Peach said in a dark tone. If we look at her in anime style, her eyes are now hidden, showing only her nose and mouth.

"Well then, I don't know what's going on but I gotta say that Rosy has enough energy for her plan while your King is held captive so he doesn't interrupt her." Alicia starts to explain Rosy's situation so far.

All of a sudden, a mysterious dark pink aura appeared in Peach's whole body, scaring the others even more.

"W-w-what's happening to her?!" Amy was terrified.

"So she is ***pant*** using these energies against me… What is she going to do to ME?!" Peach suddenly spoke in an angry tone.

"Simple, she's using them to create a potion that will KILL you!" Alicia said. Everyone except Peach gasped in shock. Alicia then continues. "And if you die, Rosy will have your Sonic for herself! So, my Queen, what are you gonna do now? You're about to get killed after all, or are you going to keep fighting me?"

Peach then stops panting and her body twitches. She then led out a sinister laugh and raises her head to look at Alicia. Peach had an evil look on her face.

"You wanna fight?! THEN HERE IT IS!" Peach yelled and suddenly grew black angel wings and a silver crown halo (both in similar shapes as Peach's Mega Strike in Strikers Charged) and flew at a speed similar to Sonics and delivered a series of kicks at Alicia, and all of them were successful.

" **HAAAAAAHHHHH!** " Peach screamed in a dark tone as she continued to kick Alicia at high speed until she can't take it anymore. Alicia falls on her knees on the ground, completely injured. Peach then lands next to Alicia; she looked very different: she still had the black wings and silver halo, her whole body was glowing in dark pink aura, and her pupils were gone.

" **IS THIS…..WHAT YOU WANTED?!** " Peach said in her dark and cold tone. The reason she turned like that? Alicia just hurt Peach's feelings very seriously, causing her Vibe Powers to be involved in Negative Energy. This causes her to transform into what we call Dark Empress Peach with the four Vibes' Negative Energy. With Positive Energy, she turns into Empress Peach, which is her Mega Strike from Mario Strikers Charged. This is much like the case of Super and Dark Sonic's situation.

"PEACH! PLEASE, STOP!" Lana screamed desperate which caught Dark Empress Peach's attention. She turns at the heroes; they were completely stunned at Peach's new form.

"Oh my god! Peach, what happened to you?" Zelda said shocked.

"I've never seen Peach like this!" Perry said stunned.

"Did you see those kicks she just did to Alicia?!" Amy said surprised.

"Yeah! She just injured her very badly! Just look at Alicia now!" Toon Link said pointing at Alicia.

"Everyone, let me try to talk to her." Venice interfered. Everyone nodded as Venice walks up to Peach fearless.

"Peach. I'm very disappointed at you. It's not right to act with such anger like that. Alicia doesn't deserve to die just because she just hurt your feelings." Venice said. "And don't worry about Sonic. I know he's going to be just fine."

All of a sudden, Peach turns back to normal and the Negative Energy from her Vibes disappeared. She was now speaking normally. She gasped at Venice's last sentence.

"Venice is right, Peach. Don't lose hope. And using anger won't help on anything. You and Sonic will be fine if you stick with us. Please." Lana begged calmly.

Peach slowly closed her eyes. Everyone including Alicia was worried about her choice. After some seconds later of suspense, Peach opens her eyes; she just made her decision to stick with her friends.

"You're right everyone. I believe in you. Being angry won't resolve anything. It's best to believe in myself and in my friends. With that, the hope won't be lost." Peach said in a calm tone. Everyone was relieved.

"That's how you say it!" Lana winked.

"Ugh…so, am I free to go now?" Alicia groaned, still injured as she slowly gets up by herself.

"Not yet." Peach said as she helps Alicia up. "You must tell us where your Castle is located."

"Okay, just head North right there, and you'll reach Fury Village. From there, you'll reach my Castle, Castle Acorn." Alicia pointed to the right direction. The heroes nodded and Lana sends Alicia back to her world through a Gate of Souls.

Soon, the area glowed in Burning Red; the ice slowly starts to melt, so the heroes rushed to safety, the icicles vanished, restoring the volcanoes, and because of that, the lava flows were back, melting the snowy paths. The last area connecting both worlds was restored at long last!

As much of the heroes' expecting, the red energy gathered at the area's center, creating a red shard that falls on Peach's hands.

"The last Star Shard! We finally have all five!" Lana squealed in joy and everyone cheered.

"Let's try putting the pieces together!" Perry suggested. They all nodded.

After they finished the puzzle, the Shards formed a pretty Star with its five ends in different colors.

"It sure is a pretty star." Amy said.

"Yeah, but now we have to find a way to activate it." Peach said.

"Let's figure out tomorrow, because I'm tired of all that." Toon Link said. Everyone agreed with him.

They set off to Fury Village and found a red house with a dark pink roof. They needed to have a good rest, because tomorrow they'll have a tough fight to finally rescue Sonic.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **As you just saw, I inspired the Dark Empress Peach's transformation from the Dark Sonic's transformation scene in episode 67 of Sonic X! If Sonic's powerful move are his Super forms, and since Peach's most powerful moves is her Mega Strike and her Vibe powers, I decided to use that as a comparison! ;)  
**

 **Dark Empress Peach is owned by me**

 **Mega Strike Empress Peach is owned by Next Level Games**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The rescue**

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! That Queen restored all of the energies?!" Rosy yelled in anger.

"Looks like you will lose, bitch!" Sonic teased her.

"OH SHUT UP! Well, at least I think I have enough of it for the potion. Now get ready, bluey, because you will be all mine forever!" Rosy said as she sets the liquid on a shooting device. "And also, Dr. Kintobor told me that with this device, killing the Queen will be much easier, because all I need to do is shoot the liquid at her and she's dead! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly. Sonic gasped at this.

"W-what?!"

"That's right!" Rosy then looks back at her Crystal Ball. "Hmm, it looks like the Queen and her so-called allies are coming here… Hey! I got a great idea! Scourge!" Rosy called with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ugh, what is it Rosy?" Scourge rolled his eyes.

"The Queen is coming here! Try to stop her from entering here!" Rosy ordered him.

"Fine." Scourge said not amused and walks outside.

* * *

 _ **With Peach and the others**_

They finally arrived at Castle Acorn. They were sidling carefully onto a narrow ledge in a precipice. Once they finally came to safety, they were about to enter the Castle but were stopped by Scourge.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not how you enter a Castle!" Scourge teased them.

"You too, Scourge?" Peach said angrily.

"Hey babe. Long time no see." Scourge said in a seductive tone.

"Don't even try to seduce me. I just came here to save Sonic." Peach folded her arms grumpily.

"You want to save that blue jerk? Well, you all have to get past by me first!" Scourge smirked and was about to charge at them but he was suddenly surrounded by an aqua blue aura and was lifted from the ground.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Scourge yelled.

"Thanks, Venice." Peach said in a calm tone.

"No problem. Now go! I'll hold him!" Venice said while struggling at keeping Scourge in the air.

"Right!" The rest of the gang said and rushed to the Castle's entrance.

Inside the Castle, Rosy was testing the formula in a flower to see if it actually works. She shoots a watery beam from the potion into the flower, and watched as the flower dries out, cold and dead.

"Yes! It works! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rosy laughed evilly in success.

Sonic watched her experiment and was now really worried; one shoot from that and he'll lose Peach forever.

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

"Huh? What the….?" Rosy turns back only to see five shadowy figures in the smoke.

The smoke completely wears off and revealed as the Queen and her four allies, all of them armed with their own weapons.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Rosy yelled angrily.

"Peach!" Sonic was surprised. Peach heard his voice and turns to him.

"Sonic!" Peach said.

"Peach, be careful! Rosy's weapon will kill you instantly if you get hit by it!" Sonic warned her.

"GRRRR! You shouldn't have warned her!" Rosy shouted angrily at Sonic.

"Too late, Rosy." Sonic smirked.

"Oh yeah? Time for your doom, stupid queen!" Rosy grabbed her shooting device and shoots at Peach, but Lana blocked it with her magic wall.

"ARGH! YOU STUPID SORCERESS!" Rosy yelled, very pissed off, and summons her green spiked hammer.

"Come and get me!" Lana teased as Rosy begin to chase her. "Oh, and Peach! Take the Rainbow Star with you!" She tosses the complete Rainbow Star formed by the Star Shards to Peach as she caught it.

"Peach! Now that Rosy's distracted, you have your chance to save Sonic!" Amy said.

"Got it!" Peach said and rushes to the orb that is the key to free Sonic. She tries to break it with her parasol Perry, but for her, Perry, Sonic, and the gang's surprise, the orb didn't even shatter.

"Huh?" Peach was confused.

All of a sudden, the wall bursts. It revealed as Scourge with his quills standing up, his whites were now black with red irises, and his fur was now purple: he just became Super Scourge. He was holding Venice on his left hand by the neck. Everyone except Rosy gasped in shock.

"VENICE!" Peach and her allies screamed horrified.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All thanks to the power of the Anarchy Beryl, I was able to beat your friend with no problems! HAHAHAHA!" Super Scourge laughed evilly. "And the orb cannot be broken by regular weapons! That's why it won't shatter! HAHAHA!"

Peach was VERY worried now; how can she free Sonic if the orb can't be broken by any type of weapon?

"And now, time for you all to stop getting in Rosy's way!" Super Scourge said as he casts a spell on Peach's five allies all at once, sending them against the wall, with their arms wrapped in magical purple chains.

"Oh no….my allies!" Peach gasped. She had to think fast to find a way to break the orb. She then got an idea; she held the Rainbow Star and used it to try to smash the orb with it. It worked: the orb shattered to pieces. Rosy and Scourge watched stunned as they saw the cracks falling on the floor. With the orb broken, the cage walls that were trapping Sonic disappeared. He was free at last!

"I'm free!" Sonic cheered.

"Sonikku!" Peach squealed in joy as she runs to Sonic and hugs him. He hugged back.

"The Rainbow Star worked!" Zelda said happily.

"Peachy, I never knew that you would come this far." Sonic said.

"It was nothing, Sonikku! I did that for you." Peach said in a soft voice.

But then, Rosy and Scourge grew in anger and both of them surrounded the couple. Scourge, still in his Super form grabbed Sonic's arms while Rosy points the shooting device at Peach.

"Don't think this is over yet! I still have my device with me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rosy laughed evilly as she activates it. "Bluey, say goodbye to your precious Queen! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Sonic manages to get rid from Scourge's grasp and the whole scene goes into slow motion as Rosy shoots the watery potion at Peach while Sonic at the same time hugs Peach. This seems like the end for Peach; will Sonic lose his love forever?

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Perhaps the next and FINAL chapter will reveal Sonic's fate!  
**


	11. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter: A Happy Ending**

All of a sudden, something starts to glow in Peach's pocket which blocked the watery shot from Rosy.

"W-WHAT?!" Rosy and Scourge didn't expect that.

"Huh?" Peach and Sonic were confused. How did this happen? Peach then removes the thing that was glowing on her pocket. Both of them gasped: it was the Rainbow Star!

"The Rainbow Star….but how?" Peach didn't understand anything.

"ARGH! It's so bright! I CAN'T SEE!" Super Scourge yelled from the brightness.

Peach's five allies were confused too. But Lana finally figured it out.

"Hey, that's it!" Lana said in joy.

"What?" Toon Link asked.

"Remember that we tried to figure out how to activate the Rainbow Star's true powers? I think I know now! It's: by the power of TRUE LOVE!" Lana explained.

"True Love?" the rest of the allies, even Peach and Sonic were more confused now.

"When Sonic hugged Peach, their Love became stronger. And that power of Love was enough to power up the Rainbow Star, protecting them. So that means the Rainbow Star's power source is Love!" Lana said.

"I see! Sonic, let's use our power of Love to defeat our worst enemies!" Peach said in a confident tone.

"You got it!" Sonic using his ego.

They then started to get even closer to empower the Rainbow Star as it glowed brighter and brighter. The Star then shoots two beams in opposite directions. One of them hits Rosy's weapon, destroying it. And the other hits Scourge, removing his Super form.

"NOOOOO! MY SUPER FORM!" Scourge screamed in defeat. With his Super form gone, the purple chains that were holding Peach's allies vanished, releasing them.

"AAHHHHHH! MY DEVICE!" Rosy yelled in defeat.

"Sonic! Peach! You did it!" Amy squeals in joy as everyone gave a group hug while laughing happily.

"GRRRR!" Scourge and Rosy growled in defeat.

"Well, Rosy, no matter what you do, you'll never manage to get rid of Peach." Sonic said coldly.

"Same goes for you too, Scourge." Peach said coldly.

"Time for you to leave this place." Lana said as she summons a Gate of Souls and sends both Rosy and Scourge inside, never to be seen again.

"Hasta la bye bye, suckers!" Sonic smirked. Rosy and Scourge didn't care about what he said; they just wanted to go home. Everyone then head outside the Castle.

Suddenly, the Rainbow Star began to glow once again, this time, it was not Sonic and Peach's doing. The Star starts rising in the sky, and it was broken into the five Star Shards again, releasing the energies that were inside of them. These energies, along with its shards, flew to each of the five areas, slowly making them vanish. After they were completely gone, a huge bright glow surrounded the gang.

* * *

Once they opened their eyes, they were suddenly at the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was confused at how did that happen, but Lana had an explanation.

"We're all back here because the five areas had vanished. They're all from a parallel world, and they serve as a connection to various other parallel worlds, like Moebius. And they can't stand there forever, they have to leave someday."

"That makes sense. So, this means its goodbye for us." Venice said sadly.

"But will we meet again?" Peach asked.

"Of course we will!" Lana did her wink.

"Goodbye everyone!" Peach and Sonic waved.

"Goodbye!" The others waved as Lana creates two Gates of Souls and she, Zelda, and Toon Link walked into one, and Amy and Venice walked into the other.

Soon, Peach and Sonic noticed two familiar faces running to them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" it was Alex and Lily screaming happily seeing that their mother is safe and their father is back.

"Sweethearts!" Peach squeals in joy and she and Sonic gave to them a family hug.

"Daddy! We missed you so much!" Lily said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I missed you too, my little princess." Sonic said softly as he wipes off his daughter's tears.

"Wow, mommy! You really managed to rescue papa? Please tell us about your adventure! Because I also want to become an adventurer too when I grow up!" Alex said excited.

"Okay, my angel. Let's go back to the Castle, and I'll tell you both everything about my adventure. And I think your daddy needs to listen to it too." Peach smirks at Sonic at the last sentence, making him blush.

"Oh yeah, heh heh." He said embarrassed.

"Also, was uncle Yoshi a good babysitter?" Peach asked her children. They both nodded.

"Yeah! He was very cool like daddy! He even told me about his adventures!" Alex said.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'm sure you will become a great adventurer just like me when you're older, I swear." Sonic said as he pats Alex's head.

"Thanks, daddy! You're the best!" Alex said happily. They then started to head to the Castle.

* * *

After Peach told Alex and Lily (and also Sonic :3) about her adventure, it was now 9:00 p.m. and after the couple put their children in bed, they were having a small conversation in their room.

"So tell me Peach, was it true that you've already adventured once in your life?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah…" Peach answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Sonic asked again.

"I didn't want to tell you that because I was afraid of you getting mad at me because you already knew that I can't defend myself, but I actually can. And if I told you that, I thought you would also give up rescuing me just like Mario did to me." Peach said sadly.

"Are you kidding me? I'm actually quite proud of you for what you just told me!" Sonic said impressed.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" Peach said surprised.

"Of course not. I would never get mad at you by those things. Well, except about the fake dates that you came with in the past just to date Mario instead of me, this is the only thing that gets me mad. But not for those things. I know that you don't like Mario anymore. I've always loved you ever since we've met each other in the Olympics." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonikku!" Peach said happily.

Peach then leans in and kisses Sonic on the lips. Sonic immediately kisses back and wraps his arms around her waist, while Peach wraps hers around his neck. After one minute of kissing, they pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you Peach, my blossom queen." Sonic said.

"I love you too Sonic, my handsome king." Peach said.

They then decided to go to sleep. They turned off the lights and got into the warm covers. Sonic rested his chin above Peach's head as both wrapped their arms around each other's waists. Peach then nuzzled on his chest, making him purr softly.

"Goodnight Sonikku, my king." Peach said quietly in her sleep.

"Goodnight Peachy, my queen." Sonic said quietly too.

And that's the story about how a brave Queen rescued her beloved King from their worst enemy.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Finally I'm done with this story! Hope you enjoyed it! And Jacksonangelo105, thank you so much for reviewing my story and once again thank you for this sugestion! ;)**


End file.
